


Letters

by VegasSkye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Love/Hate, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasSkye/pseuds/VegasSkye
Summary: A collection of letters exchanged between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger-Weasley after their children meet on the Hogwarts Express and Scorpius can't stop talking about Rose Weasley.





	Letters

Dear Granger,  
Scorpius won't stop talking about this 'beautiful, genius girl, Rose' he met on the Hogwarts Express. I told him to be nice and treat her like the princess she is. I didn't want him making the same mistake I did. You couldn't be mine, but you'll have to get used to me if he gets what he wants. And he always gets what he wants.  
Sincerely,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Ferret,  
My daughter is many things, but a princess is not one of them.  
P.S. Still picking on me after all these years? Grow up.  
Sincerely,  
H. Granger

* * *

 

Dear Granger,  
Accept the compliment. She's every bit the bookworm you were and quite lovely too. I can tell she takes after you. Thankfully, my son doesn't take after me. Longbottom wrote me the other week to let me know that my son stood up to his classmates when a certain "M" word was used. It may have been the proudest moment of my life, until he continued to tell me how cool Longbottom is. Since when is Longbottom the coolest professor at Hogwarts? Also, if you wanted me to grow up, you probably shouldn't have used such a juvenile insult.  
P.S. Didn't your mother ever tell you that boys pick on the girls they like?  
Sincerely,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Malfoy,  
Neville was always cool. Perhaps if you had gotten your oversized ego out of the way, you would have noticed. Regardless, Rose shared with the family how Scorpius defended her. Expect sweaters to arrive at Christmastime from Molly. I suspect you prefer green and gray?  
P.S. My mother taught me how to throw a brilliant right cross. I have fond memories of using it in third year.  
Sincerely,  
H. Granger

* * *

 

Dear Granger,  
It's emerald and silver, actually.  
P.S. I thought that punch meant something too. I'm glad to know I wasn't wrong.  
Sincerely,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Malfoy,  
You're wrong if you are insinuating that I care. What I do care about is Rose getting her first detention. I'm sure you are aware. Her father is furious.  
Sincerely,  
H. Granger

* * *

 

Dear Granger,  
Lying doesn't become you. Scorpius informed me of the rather compromising position they were caught in. Broom closet. I would have gone for the Quidditch bleachers, myself. On the subject of your daughter, Rose tells me your patronus is an otter. Do you know the otter and the ferret come from the same family of carnivorous animals called Mustelidae? Guess we aren't so different after all.  
Sincerely,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Malfoy,  
Do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?  
Sincerely,  
H. Granger

* * *

 

Dear Granger,  
Severus Snape taught me more than Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but what he emphasized the most was to never let go of your favorite muggle-born. I don't intend to. Also, you should know I received an owl from your daughter this week. She told me that I shouldn't let my Dark Mark make me someone I'm not. She suggested I follow your lead and not drown in the past.  
Sincerely,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Malfoy,  
Snape may have been a hero, but I wouldn't go to him for love advice. On the topic of Rose, thank you for sharing her letter with me. I am please to know our children will not have to endure the terrors we faced at their age.  
Sincerely,  
H. Granger

* * *

 

Dear Granger,  
Yesterday was the highlight of my year, though you may have ruined mistletoe for me. Good thing Weasel is as daft as ever.  
P.S. Who said anything about love?  
Happy Christmas,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Malfoy,  
I made a mistake.  
P.S. Guess you are mistaken too. I didn't say love.  
Happy Christmas,  
H. Granger

* * *

 

Dear Granger,  
The brightest witch of our age and Minister of Magic making a mistake? I don't believe it. I suggest you add 'being honest' to your list of resolutions.  
Happy New Year,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Malfoy,  
Honestly? No one is perfect.  
Happy New Year,  
H. Granger

Dear Granger,  
You are. Perfect.  
Sincerely,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Malfoy,  
You hate me, remember?  
Sincerely,  
H. Granger

* * *

 

Dear Granger,  
I never hated you. I treated you poorly in the past because you were the one thing I truly wanted and the only thing I could never have. Turns out money can't buy you everything.  
Yours,  
D. Malfoy

* * *

 

Dear Malfoy,  
How do you know? You never asked.  
Sincerely,  
H. Granger

* * *

 

Dear Hermione,  
I went to a Muggle Tattoo shop today. I had the gentleman cover up my dark mark with an otter. Every time I look at it, I think of you. Thank you for the suggestion and for meeting me in Diagon Alley.  
Yours,  
Draco

* * *

 

Dear Draco,  
A Pureblood thanking a Muggle-born? Times certainly have changed or maybe you've gone soft. The Sorting Hat could have made a mistake. Maybe you should have been sorted into Hufflepuff. You do look good in black and gold.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione

* * *

 

Dear Hermione,  
I believe they put you in the wrong house, love. You see, all Malfoys are in Slytherin. You look gorgeous in emerald. Your entrance to the Gala made a greater impression than the night of the Yule Ball. Thank you for wearing the white gold bracelet I sent. It suited you.  
Yours,  
Draco

* * *

 

Dear Draco,  
Ron has been getting jealous of Harry again. I haven't the heart to tell him that the true competition is you.  
P.S. Who is saying love now?  
Yours,  
Hermione

* * *

 

Dear Hermione,  
It should have been us.  
P.S. I am. If you need me to spell it out, then here it is. I love you.  
Sincerely,  
Your Daughter's Father-in-Law

* * *

 

Dear Draco,  
I signed the papers this morning. I'm moving to a flat closer to the Ministry next week. I don't have any regrets.  
Sincerely,  
The Gryffindor

* * *

 

Mione,  
My only regret is that it took me so long. I don't have the courage of a lion like you. Guess thirty years late is better than never. See you soon.  
Yours,  
Draco

* * *

 

Draco,  
I'm heading to bed. Are you Slytherin or out?  
Love,  
Mione

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out the companion piece to this called "Mistletoe" to provide background for the Christmas letter exchange. It was requested by my Instagram account followers @dramionesismyotp.


End file.
